Till death do us part
by psychobunny410
Summary: Duo Maxwell finds out he's not so perfect after attending a party with his friends. After the party he finds out that he's dead and goes to find out who his murderer is. So, that he or she doesn't strike again.
1. Introduction

Well my first Gundam Wing fic. The idea came to me when I finished reading Remember Me by Christopher Pike. Don't know who he is? Well he is a good author I recommend you to read that book it is good. Also, this whole fic will be in Duo's point of view. Sorry for all of you who love Duo just as much as I do. But he seemed perfect to have this done to him.

* * *

Well here I am but here is something that is unexplainable for mortals to understand. I am what you would consider as a ghost. I could tell you what I look like but that doesn't matter where I am; we don't consider looks. But I can tell that you want to know about my looks and who I am, right?

I was formerly named Shinigami or the God of Death but the real name is Duo Maxwell. I was pretty damn good to be called the God of Death when I was alive though. Fought in the wars between the Earth and the colonies along with four other gundam pilots.

I'll get to the point on how I became dead in the first place and mention my friends as well. They actually were involved with what happened but that's not the point now. Oh almost forgot that you're waiting for a description of what I used to look like.

Silly me but I guess that I'm forgetful no matter were I am. Well let's see where to start. Ah yes I have long and I do mean very long brown hair that was always put in a braid. So that made me afraid of having scissors next to me. Sexy colbalt blue eyes. Also, I wear or wore, what ever you want to say, black clothes with a white shirt underneath the black one.

I was also an American not that it matters just felt like telling you that. Hmmm. I ponders the question if I should get out information on who my friends were or not? So away I tell a little about Heero, Quatre, Trowa and WuFei. I never really liked WuFei's name so I gave him a nick name that he adored. Ok so maybe he didn't but at least I liked his nick name of Wu-man.

Heero was the "perfect soldier" which is an all too true statement. That guy could beat me with both arms tied behind his back, blind folded and shackled if he really wanted to. I might be over exaggerating but it's true though.

Moving onto Quatre now. (I don't wish to tell all about my friends just yet.) The blond, rich Arabian. I swear he didn't even have to lift a finger to get all that money unlike the rest of us. Also, what sets him away from the rest of us is that he hated to kill. Even though he was in the same war as us.

Now there's not much to tell about Trowa except that he works in the circus and is very silent. I even rarely heard him talk but when he did it was important though.

Now Wu-man, he was **ALL** about justice. Just as simple as that even though we didn't get along too well. I could never understand why he was always stating that all women are weak. I think that he had some past trouble with a woman but we never asked about it though.

Oh and if you all were wondering what death is like. Let me to be the first to say that you don't see a "Tunnel of Light" like everyone expects to happen. That's like a damn lie right there and also no one is waiting for you when you pass over.

It's pretty scary at first but I'll get more into that when I tell you what the hell happened to me. God and the master thief is **NOT** suppose to get caught off gaurd. But I'm sad to say it did happen which pisses me off to the max. No, I can't think like that anymore since it doesn't matter because obviously it won't bring me back to life.

This is one of those times where you wish to have a continue like in a game or a nifty phoenix down or a Life spell to cast. Also, being Shinigami should have gave me the advantage to let me live longer. Some God of Death I turned out to be by being dealt his losing hand in a game of life by the Grim Reaper himself.

* * *

Well tell me how it is. Good? Bad? I need to know people is I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

Now where to start my story on how I became this way. Ah yes I remember quite well when Heero told me about the party Dorothy was having.

"Now Duo even though she was a former enemy. Quatre wants us all to go. So, no complaining otherwise I will hurt you." Heero said as he entered our apartment with the news. I was sprawled out on the couch watching a movie of some kind.

It took a minute to process what he meant by that. I sat up and looked him eye to eye. "Are you talking about Dorothy Catalonia?" I asked with a raised brow. Figuring it was the only person that came to mind first. He nodded which then caused me to flop back onto the couch with a groan.

"No not her. Anybody but her." I whined. I have no idea what Quatre sees in her but he'd just give me more of a lecture than a simple explaination if anyone of us asks about that relationship.

Seems that Heero didn't take notice of my complaining and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Well he was the only one to not mind my complaining like the others did. I just sat back, crossed my arms over my chest and continued watching what ever I was.

It was a few minutes later when Heero spoke again. "Trowa, Quatre and WuFei are coming over in an hour." He stated, before taking a bite out of his sandwich. I rolled my eyes; not in a too caring mood now. Heero was always the strange one to have worn spandex shorts but I'm glad he switched to pants after the war.

The thought of where he hid his gun was mind boggling when he wore the shorts. He has blue eyes and short brown hair. I sat up so that he could sit down which he did of course.

The hour seemed to have lasted forever but finally there was a knock on the door. Heero got up and answered which there the other three were standing. "I thought I was going to die of boredom." I said when I looked up to see them.

"Well then that would make my days better." WuFei snorted as he came in. "Aww I'm sad to here that Wu-man." I said while crossing my hands over my heart acting hurt. He was the strange one to have pure black eyes with matching black hair.

Soon we were all seated at the kitchen table. I was motivated to get up from my spot on the couch with a glare from Heero. I swear his glares could bring down a whole empire just by him glaring at the leader to give up the country. I wonder if he has ever thought of that before?

"So, what's the news we are talking about now?" I asked with a yawn. Obviously bored out of my skull at this point. Not to mention it was pretty late about midnight I would had to guess. "About how miss Dorothy and miss Relena want you on your best behavior." The Arabian said, looking right at me as he mentioned that.

"But I'm always good at parties." I said, feeling the need to argue on how good I am. They all gave me odd looks even Trowa did or at least I thought he did. You can never tell with his solemn expression. "Duo do you remember last New Year's party? You made an ass out of yourself in front of everyone." Heero stated. I thought back to that time and had to laugh.

"It was New Year's and a time to get wasted. So, I got wasted then and couldn't help what I was doing." I explained with a nod. As I leaned back on the chair, placed my feet on the table and placed my hands behind my head. "Duo! It's impolite to place your feet upon the table." Quatre scolded me.

I grumbled as I got out of my comfy position and sat back in a normal position again. "Also, this party is going to be formal wear only." Trowa brought up. Which made me tense up seeing as I hate formal wear. He has these dark green eyes and brown hair. That manage to stay in his face or I think he likes to have in his face seeing as it makes him more mysterious.

"Sounds good but Duo no over drinking." Heero stated. Which I just waved my hand around like I understood. "Maxwell you better be listening or I'll cut your hair after the party if you act like a baka." I instantly grabbed my braid protectively at WuFei's comment.

Quatre sighed and shook his head. "Looks like he'll only listen if we try to do something with his hair." "I heard ya the first time." I said and tried to act like Quatre. "Now Duo be on your best behavior." None of them found my impression amusing.

"Wait where is this party going to be held at?" The Chinese man asked. Most likely not have been told along with me where it was being held at. "At Dorothy's mansion." Replied Quatre.

Is it me or does it seem like everyone has a mansion? I mean c'mon Relena, Quatre, Treize and now Dorothy has a mansion. Rich snobs now a days must have everything I swear. They couldn't last a day in my shoes when I was a kid.

Living on the streets being homeless was no fun at all but let's face it. I think that's how come I became so good at stealth missions.

"Ok fine at her mansion got'cha. Then it's formal wear only and I have to behave. Ok since we're done here I'm going to bed now." I said, standing up. Without a moment of hesitation I walked out of the kitchen and into my room.

Pretty nice room for an apartment even though Heero took the better room. Dresser on the side of the room, a bed under the window which is basically in the middle of the room and a desk where my laptop rests. Of course everything is a dark color not just black. Not to mention I rarely picked up my room.

After I stripped down to my, of course, black boxers. I slid under the sheets on the bed and rested my head on the pillows. Trowa, Heero, Quatre, and WuFei were still talking for who knows how long. After about twenty minutes of listening to random talking from them I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yes I swear that is one mind boggling question on where Heero hid his gun in his spandex shorts? Or maybe it's one of those questions that shouldn't be answered?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You already know it. Don't own jack nothing. Except for the idea.

* * *

The next morning I got my wake up call by Yuy's way of beaming me with a pillow from my door way. "Get up and clean up your room." Heero said, looking at the garbage covered floor along with some dirty clothes. "I can't see how you can stand living like a pig."

Just as he was about to leave I flipped him off. It didn't seem to bother him even though he did take notice before turning his back away and left. I was destinied to lay back down and go back to sleep. But best not to because who knows what Heero would have done to wake me up again.

I sat up and streched my arms over my head. Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to my bed. It read twelve thirty. Of course I was not a morning person at all. Slowly like an inch worm I got up and headed to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

After brushing my teeth then brushing my hair. It took a good ten minutes just to re-braid. Heading back into my room, went to the closet and picked out some clean clothes to wear. Soon my stomache growled wanting to be fed now and not any later. I headed into the kitchen to make a couple of club sandwichs.

Heero gave me a strange look, which is not unusual for me to recieve, as I entered the living room with both sandwichs and a Mountain Dew in hand.

"How can you stand to eat that much food?" He asked with a raised brow, as I sat down on the couch next to him. "Very easily." I mocked replied. Heero seemed to be awed by my smartass reply. Which got him to shut up so I got to eat in peace.

The day went just the same as every other day because after I ate. Me and Heero took off to work. Just another boring day at the auto shop because there was nothing really to work on. But just before I got off work I caught myself thinking about my late love Hilde.

Unfortunately, Heero gets home before me and took notice in my change of attitude. Of course, him being all silent and crap. He didn't bother to ask if I was alright or not. That chump.

I walked into my room and slumped down onto my bed with a heavy, heart-filled sigh. Let's see pain, anger, and jealousy was what I was feeling right now. Only because the others found girlfriends while mine was meet during when I was captured by OZ back in the day...ok it was only a couple of years ago but hey it seemed longer though.

A hard shake to my shoulder woke me up. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes I looked around and noticed Heero. "You dosed off." He said; which made me think of when did that happen?

* * *

A/N: Yes I know short chapter. Maybe when I start the next one it will be longer. Who knows?


End file.
